A semiconductor device is known in which a semiconductor chip and electronic elements (for example, capacitors) are mounted on a substrate. In such a semiconductor device, a spacer is provided between the semiconductor chip and the substrate, and the electronic elements are arranged in the spacer portion, thereby implementing a high degree of integration. However, since the device height increases due to the spacer, the packaging volume increases.
A semiconductor device is required to be small in packaging volume and adapted for a high degree of integration.